Cheese Soup
by Skylark Evanson
Summary: My 200th fic. Enjoy.


**A/N: My 200****th**** fic! Please enjoy. This one is dedicated to all my fans out there. Even those of you who never review ^.^**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ben 10, but McDuffie will hire me. Eventually.**

* * *

**Cheese Soup**

"Just try it."

Both boys stared up at the redhead with disgusted looks on their faces. Ben's expression was pretty much horrified and Kevin's was confused more than anything. "Are you kidding me?" he asked, one black eyebrow rising. "This is ridiculous, Gwen. I love you and all, but this is ridiculous."

"Cheese soup?" asked Ben, almost afraid to poke it with his spoon. "Who comes up with this kind of stuff? A monkey?"

The green-eyed girl folded her arms across her chest as the two boys sat at her kitchen table and she stood over them like a mother trying to get her sons to eat their vegetables at the dinner table instead of feeding them to the dog. "Come on," she sighed. "I worked hard on this."

"You said you bought it from Girl Scouts," remarked Kevin.

Ben added, "Last time I checked, Girl Scouts sold cookies."

"Well I bought soup from people ringing my doorbell. So you two are going to eat it and like it." Her gaze narrowed slightly. "Got it?"

Ben stared at it. Then poked it with his spoon. At least it wasn't solid. "Are you sure it's not poisoned?"

"I don't eat poisoned food," pointed out Kevin as he directed a finger in her general direction.

"Oh my Lord," huffed the girl, putting a hand to her temple. A headache seemed to be bubbling up in her skull. "How hard is it for you two to fathom the idea of cheese in soup form?"

"Very," chimed both boys at the same time.

"No one makes cheese soup," said Ben, still prodding at it like it was a test subject; Kevin still hadn't touched his and it didn't look like he was going to.

"Well I did."

"Clearly," snorted Kevin. "And is there any meat in it or anything? Or is it, like, just cheese?"

"It's _cheese_ soup, Kevin."

"No meat?"

"No meat."

"Then it's not man food!"

Gwen's emerald orbs lit up with furious anger. "Eat. It."

Ben prodded at it a little bit more, hoping that at least touching it would please his enraged cousin. "Really, Gwen, if you think we should eat it, why don't you eat it?"

"I don't like cheese."

"Well, I'm lactose intolerant." Ben pushed the bowl of soup away from him and folded his arms across his chest. The brunette boy lifted his chin triumphantly as if he had just won the Olympics. He was glad to have found an excuse to get out of eating his cousin's crazy cheese soup.

Gwen toppled into the chair beside Kevin. "And I'm so nice to you guys and this is what I get."

"Who thinks of cheese soup?" asked Kevin, staring at Gwen.

"Kevin, can you please just eat it?"

"Really, who came up with the idea of cheese soup?"

Ben smirked. He knew his best friend. Kevin was actually doing pretty good. If he was lucky, he's be out of the room in a matter of minutes, or at least Gwen would be gone in a few minutes and he could dump the soup out the window.

"Kevin, don't try to play tricks with me. Just eat your dang soup." Gwen kept her glittering green gaze on the dark teen.

"Make me."

"Do I have to go Anodite on you?"

Kevin's obsidian eyes widened a little bit and he at least picked up the spoon. He eyed the cheese soup for a long moment. Then he prodded it with a spoon. "Are you sure this is even edible?"

"Kevin..."

Ben tried to refrain from giggling. Kevin was either going to get killed or choke down that soup.

"I'm being serious, Gwen."

"So am I, Kevin."

The ex-con thought for a long moment. Then he smirked and gave her a knowing stare. "Gwen?"

Gwen heaved another long sigh and banged her head down on the table. "What?" snarled the girl with the fiery mane.

"Quick question," said the boy with the ebony locks.

"I figured as much, since you said my name in the question form."

Kevin glanced at the yellowish soup and then looked back to Gwen for a long moment. "What compelled you to buy cheese soup from the little Girl Scout people if you don't like cheese?"

Gwen once more bashed her head against the table.

Her cousin fell out of his chair when he started laughing too hard to keep his balance while sitting.

Kevin never did eat the cheese soup.

* * *

**A/N: Review it.**

**~Sky**


End file.
